1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyphenylene ether resins and compositions having reduced odor and, more specifically, to blends of a polyphenylene ether resin and a polystyrene or a high impact polystyrene in which a carboxylic acid or anhydride is used individually or in combination to reduce the odor of the polyphenylene ether resin or the composition comprising a polyphenylene resin. In particular, the invention relates to low density polyphenylene ether foams or a composition comprising a low density polyphenylene ether resin and polystyrene, styrenic copolymers or high impact polystyrene foam which has reduced odor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic polyphenylene ether resins and compositions of polyphenylene ether resins and a polystyrene or a high impact polystyrene are known to be useful for injection molding and foam molding into a variety of articles characterized by highly desirable property profiles. The issue of unpleasant odor associated with polyphenylene ether resins and blends of polyphenylene ether with polystyrene or high impact polystyrene resins has been longstanding with many plastics processors, particularly in low density extruded foam applications and processes.
With the wider use of these resins and compositions in products as insulation materials for the building industry, the need has grown for polyphenylene ether resins or compositions comprising a polyphenylene ether resin and a polystyrene or a high impact polystyrene which exhibit reduced odor, especially in low density foams. It is believed that such polyphenylene ether resins, or compositions comprising polyphenylene ether resin and a polystyrene, styrenic copolymers or high impact polystyrene, and a carboxylic acid or anhydride or combination of carboxylic acid and anhydride will satisfy that need.